ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS
by xXAngel FlameXx
Summary: YES! IT IS AMAZING! Maybe...Anyway, it's just some random crap about our favorite Guardians. Any followers and/or favoriters (is that even a word?) will be given the title of a Radioactive Homie! Thanks guys! NOW WITH FANFICTIONERS! We have reached 100 Random Epicness moments! SUCCESS! This will still go on! FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS!

1: Internet... LMFAO

Jack: What's the Internet?

Jamie: KEEP CALM AND PLAY MINECRAFT!

Jack: WTF? O_O

2: MINE'S COOKIES!

Jack: Hey North. What's u-

North: MINE'S COOKIES!

Jack: Wha-

North: MINES COOKIES!

Five hours later

Bunny: Hey Ja-

Jack: MINES BUNNYIES!

Bunny: O-o

3: Spelling Bees

Tooth: Jack, spell apple.

Jack: A-P-P-L-E… apple.

Tooth: Bunny, spell carrot.

Bunny: C-A-R-R-U-T carrut.

Tooth: WRONG! *Presses button. Bees come after Bunny.*

Bunny: (O 3 O) IT'S THE ACCENT!

4: You and Jack

Jack: Hey (NAME), guess what?

You: What?

Jack: …

You: ….

Jack: DISAPPOINTING!

You: *runs*

5: Christmastime

Jack: "Chestnuts roasting, on an open fire…"

North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny: :D

Jack: "Guess who's taking off his clothes…"

North, Sandy, Bunny: o_o

Tooth: (OwO) *insert nosebleed*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for my sick mind…


	2. Chapter 2

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS!

6: EAT MY FROST!

Jack: Hey Jamie, wanna race?

Jamie: Why? You know your gonna beat me.

Jack: I know… *SMACK*

Jamie: OUCH! What was that fo-

Jack: EAT MY FROSTED DUST! *takes off*

Jamie: …

7: Mine!

Sandy: -throws sand ball-

Bunny: Batter up! *swings bat*

Jack: AHHHH!

Bunny & Sandy: D:

Jack: My tooth! It came out!

Tooth: *from the shadows* Mine…

Jack, Sandy & Bunny: O_O

Baby Tooth: Mine…

Baby Tooth #2: Mine.

Baby Tooth #3: Mine! Mine!

All Baby Tooth's and Tooth: MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!

Bunny: X_X

Sandy: TT-TT

Jack: WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

8: Bed Time

North: Bed Time!

Jack: No!

North: Yes!

Jack: Kiss my ass!

North: o-o

9: Easter Bath

Bunny: Ah…another Easter gone well…*jumps in paint river* time for a nice relaxing-

Jack: *pops out from river* BATH!

Bunny: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH-

Jack: O_O

Bunny: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jack: …SCRUB A DUB DUB! IN DA TUB!

10: Authors Note

Me: Hello guys! I hope you like-

Jack: Jack Frost! :D

Me: O_O Um…We all know that the Hunger Games is a brutal as-

Jack: Jack Frost!

Me: -.O We also know that the gayest person ever is-

Jack: Jack Frost! Wait what…?!

Me: *creepy grin*

Jack: Am I gay? Review! If I'm not! TT-TT


	3. Chapter 3 SONG STYLE

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS SONG STYLE!

11: Shuffilin…

Bunny: Jack do you hear that…?

Jack: Yes…yes I do indeed…

Bunny: You know what that means right?

Jack: Yes…yes I do indeed…

Bunny: -.-

Jack: What?

Bunny: Five…four…three…two…one…

…

…

…

…

Jack and Bunny: *puts on sunglasses* Everyday I'm Shuffilin…*shuffles*

Jack: Party Rock is in da house tonight!

Bunny: Everybody just have a good time!

Jack: And we gonna make ya lose yo minds!

Bunny: Everybody just have a good good good time!

Jack and Bunny: OHHHHHH OH OH! *epic pose*

Jack: LIKE A BOSS! *winks at you*

12: Sexy Beast

Jack: When I walk in the spot…this is what I see…Everyone stops and is staring at me *epic spin* I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it…

Tooth: :3

Jack: I'm sexy and I know it…

North & Sandy: o-o

Tooth & Bunny: *faints*

Jack: What the Eff Bunny? O_O

13: Ice Baby

Jack: Ice ice baby…ice ice baby…

Sandy: *shrugs*

Jack I'm made of ICE! Don't you get it!?

Sandy: *shrugs*

Jack: -.o

14: Pretty e/c Eyes

Jack: Hey there pretty e/c eyes. Whatcha doin later tonight…

You: *swoon*

Jack: Ovaries…I make them go boom… *winks*

15: Disclaimer

Me: Hi! Don't sue me I own nothing but my sick mind!

Jack: I'll be your lawyer!

Me: I don't need one Jack. But thanks though.

Jack: Okay. If any of you lovely…ladies…need a lawyer, I'm here. ;)

Me: Now now Jack, stop making nosebleed accidents.

Jack: Call me…

Me: *face palm*

**Jack Frost is sooooo effing cute!**


	4. Chapter 4 What If Style

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS "WHAT IF…" STYLE

16: What if Tooth was…

Me: A dentist! :D

Tooth: Hmmm…how would that go…?

*into reality* w…t…f?

Tooth: Now open wide…

Random Kid: *opens mouth* Ahhhh….

Tooth: A CAVITY! *gets out chainsaw*

Random Kid: WTF!?

17: What if Bunny was…

Me: A kangaroo! :D

Jack: HA HA! But now that I think about it…

Bunny: Huh…

*into reality*

Bunny: *bounce bounce bounce* What a good day for *bounce* bouncing! *pouch ruffles* Huh? *out pops Jack with kangaroo ears*

Jack: MAMA!

Bunny: O-O

18: What if Sandy was…

Me: Justin Bieber! O_O

Sandy: D:

Me: How the fuuuu would that go…?

*into reality*

Sandy: And I was like baby, baby, baby ohhhhhh!

Fangirls: *squeal* SANDY! MARRY ME! I'LL HAVE YOUR BABY!

Sandy: …

19: What if North was…

Me: A ballerina! :D

North: D: VAT?!

*into reality*

North: *dances to swan lake*

Me: *eats popped corn* O_O

North: *spins around, jumps and lands.

Me: *flies out of my chair* YAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

All the Guardians: *looks up* :O

Me: I believe I can fly-*crashes into ceiling*OUFFFF!

20: What if Jack was…

Me: EMO! *swoons* Oh man…emo Jack Frost…a girl can only dream…

Jack: O_O

*into reality*

Jack: *comes out with a white tank and a black unzipped jacket. He also has on ripped up black skinny jeans along with black Converse…wait is that eyeliner….?!*

Me: *drools*

Jack: *whips his hair*

Me: *OVERIES EXPLODE and I faint* X_X

Jack: O_O Kat does not own anything except her sick mind…as she says…that's the disclaimer if you didn't already know…yeah…bye… *picks up ColdKat and flies off*


	5. Chapter 5 STUPID FLFF STYLE

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS STUPID FLUFF STYLE

21: Jack's Pick Up Lines

Jack: Hey Kat…

Me: Yeah?

Jack: I love winter. Cause it's an excuse to cuddle…

Me: OMG! *epic swoon*

Jack: Cuddle with me?

Me: OMG Jack! You're so hot, you make my hypothermia go away! :D

Jack: The irony…XD

22: Embarrassing Christmas

Jack: What's the most embarrassing thing you asked for… for Christmas?

Bunny: A pet kangaroo…

Jack: HA! XD

North: A teddy bear…

Jack: Naw. That's cute. Wait…YOU ask for stuff TOO!?

Sandy: *makes and image of a pony*

Jack: Yeah a little kidish but fine…

Tooth: Um…I asked North for you…

Jack: HAAA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tooth: TTwTT Well fine…I know what JACK asked for!

Jack: O_O Not that…

Tooth: Oh yes…

Jack: -.o You wouldn't…

Tooth: JACK ASKED FOR A STRIPPER!

North, Sandy, & Bunny: O-O W….T….F….

Jack: TOOTH! TT_TT

23: Twister (try to guess who's saying what… XD)

"Let's play Twister!"

"Aw…Tooth…"

"Oh lighten up Jack…"

"Okay let's start. Jack goes first."

"Okay….left foot red."

"Tooth."

"Left foot blue."

"Well this is awkward…"

"Shut up Jack…"

"Bunny."

"Right hand blue."

"Sandy come on…"

"…"

"What did he chose?"

"Left foot blue…"

"This effing game is rigged."

"Ay! Watch it mate!"

"Sorry…"

"Hey get your butt out of my face!"

"Get your face outta my butt!"

2,000 turns later… O_O

"HEY! OFF MY CROTCH MATE!"

"…"

"Vat is da issue?"

"Tooth this was a bad idea…"

"Jack! You're supposed to be the Guardian of Fun! At least have some!"

"How can I when Bunny's balls are in my face?!"

"WHAT?!"

24:NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN

Bunny: Oi Jack! What is that annoyin sound?

Jack: o-O It's the Nyan Cat….

Tooth: It's a cat with the body of a Pop-Tart.

North: Or cake.

Tooth: Sugar bad…

Bunny: Jack…why do you have dark circles under your eyes?

Jack: *turns to them with a creepy, sleep deprived face* I've been watching it for 24 hours…*Psycho laugh*

North, Sandy, Tooth, & Bunny: O_O

Me: o-o Um…okay. Kids don't try this at home.

25: Fluffy Disclaimer

Me: Hey guys! I don't own anyth-

Jack: *randomly comes in and starts making out with Kat*

Me: *collapse*

Jack: Kat doesn't own anything except for her sick mind! She did tell me earlier though, that if she owned Pop-Tarts, she would make a Nyan Cat kind.

Me: *wakes* Oh my gawd…

Jack: O-O Kat your nose…it's bleeding.

Me: I KNOW! IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE SO DAMM HOT!

Jack: I'm sexy and I know it?


	6. Chapter 6 REQUEST STYLE

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS REQUEST STYLE!

26: Meet thy Requester

Me: Hello! Let me welcome a pal her name is…*looks at paper* Leila!

Leila: Hey guys! ;D

Jack: *swoon*

Me: Ha! Leila, you got a fanBOY!

Leila: *blushes*

Bunny: Don't let em corrupt you Sheila!

Pitch: *appears*

Me: Hey! Welcome The King of My Little Pony!

Pitch: That's me! Wait! NO!

Leila: :D Hey bro!

Me, Jack, Bunny: BRO?!

Leila: O_O Yesh…

Me, Jack, Bunny: WTF!?

27: Jack Fails at Romance

Leila: *is reading fanfics*

Jack: Uh…um… Leila…?

Leila: *looks from computer* Oh hey Jack! What's up?

Jack: I uh er um well I uh um uh um…

Leila: o-o

Jack: UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH …

Leila: *slowly walks away*

Jack: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…he re! *gives rose to a Leila that is no longer there*

…

…

…

Jack: Dammit…DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTT! *bangs head on wall multiple times*

28: Bunny's Bad Timing

Jack: Okay what I'm trying to say is…

Bunny: *opens door to find Jack talking to no one*

Jack: *gets on a knee* I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!

Bunny: O_O

Jack: O-O

Me: *takes picture*

Bunny & Jack: KAT NO!

Me: *runs away* HEH HEH! Blackmail material….. ;)

29: UGH FINNALY!

Leila: *walks to main room*

Jack: *walks to main room*

Leila & Jack: *bump into each other*

Leila: Jack!

Jack: Leila! I have to tell you something..

Leila: Me too…

Jack: Okay let's say it at the same time.

…

…

…

Jack and Leila: I LOVE YOU! O_O

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

*make out scene that I dare not enter*

30: Epic Disclaimer

Me: Alright guys you know the dri-

Jack: *comes flying in and crashes on top of Kat*

Me: UGH! Can I ever get through a disclaimer without being interrupted?

Jack: OMG KAT! You gotta hide me! Pitch is pissed because me and Leila are in "The Love".

Pitch: FROST!

Jack: Please! I'll do anything!

Me: Anything…?

Jack: Oh man…I don't like this…

Pitch: FFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTT TTTTT!

Jack: YES DAMMIT! HIDE ME!

Me: *evil smile*

5 minutes later

Pitch: *comes in with Leila over his shoulder*

Leila: DUDE! LET ME GO! SOOOO UNCOOL!

Pitch: Where is he!?

Me: IDK…

Pitch: Oh okay bye Kat…*turns to leave*

Leila: Bye bye… TT-TT

Five more minutes later…O_O

Me: *satisfied smile*

Jack: MMMHHHHPPPPPHHH! MMHHPPHH!

Me: How I've wanted to throw a blanket over Jack Frost's head and sit on him…you know what to do Jack!

Jack: *gets blanket off his face* This brat doesn't own anything.

Me: Hey! I am not a brat!

Jack: Right…sorry…you're a BITCH!

…

…

…

…

*insert worse beat up scene you have ever seen here*


	7. Chapter 7 REQUEST STYLE 2

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS REQUEST STYLE #2!

31: Welcoming Zee Requester

Me: Hey my Radioactive Homies! I would just LOVE to welcome my pal… Isabelle! What's up girl!?

Isabelle: What's up stays up! Let's talk about what's getting down…

Me: Uh okay… o-o Anyway let's get this party star-

Pitch: *appears in a puff of black smoke*

Me: Yay! Nightmare Princess!

Pitch: Oh shut up Kat! I'm here for Isab-

Isabelle: NOOOO! *gets out bazooka*

Me: O_O WHERE THE EFF DID THAT COME FROM?! *hides behind Jack*

Pitch: WTF! I SURENDER! *hold up hands. My Little Ponies fall out of his sleeves*

Me, Isabelle, & Jack: o-o

Pitch: ='.'= that is nothing…

Me & Jack: *laughs uncontrollably*

Isabelle: WHAT do YOU want FROM me?

Me & Jack: *sings* Whatdaya want from me…? Whatdaya want from meeeeeeeeee…

Isabelle: -.- *shoots us with bazooka*

Jack: Yes! I lived!

Me: DAMMIT! IM A SPIRIT NOW!

Jack: Yay! Now I can be with you forev-*SMACK* OUCH!

Me: Shuddap…

32: WTF PITCH?

Me: Okay what does Pitch what with you?

Isabelle: I don't now…

Me: Oh..my…gosh…

Jack: *sings* Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh… oh…my…gosh…

Me: Jack you are not USHER!

Jack: Sorry…

Pitch: *appears in a puff of pink smoke wherein My Little Pony PJS.*

Pitch: Who summoned me!? Why now! I'm busy!

Me: Obviously…Jack ,get off the ground.

Jack: *giggling* Sorry…

Isabelle: WTF PITCH!?

33: My Little Pony (JACKED UP)

Pitch: My Little Porny…My Little Porny…

Isabelle: It's "Pony" not…

Me: …

Jack: Porny…

Me & Isabelle: -.O

Jack: … Hey there pretty brown eyes. Whatcha doin later tonight…-

Me & Isabelle: CUT THE SHIT JACK!

Jack: TT_TT

34: What Pitch wants…is a mystery… maybe

Me: What do you want Pitch!?

Jack: *sings* Whatdaya want from me- MMMMMHHHHHPPPPHHHH MHHHPPHHHH!

Isabelle: *ties Jack to a chair*

Me: Thank you…"

Jack: MMMMMMHHHPPP MHHHPP!

Isabelle: What up Pitch?

Pitch: There is nothing up…just down…

Me & Isabelle: -.-

Pitch: wellitsnotmyfaultthatimayhaveasmallcrushonIsabelle *disappears*

Me: O-o Pitch has a crush…

Isabelle: On me…

…

…

…

…

MHHHHPPPP!

35: Disclaimer again…

Me: *looks around* I own nothing…yes I did i- OUFFFF!

Jack: I TOLD YOU! YOU'RE A BITCH! LETTING ISABELLE TIE ME TO A CHAIR LIKE THAT!

Me: Can't I have a normal disclaimer…?

Jack: NO!

Isabelle: O_O Um..I'll just leave now….its been a uh honor! :D

Me & Jack: BYE ISA!

Isabelle: *disappears in a puff of Pikachu's*

Me & Jack: o-o


	8. Chapter 8 WHAT IF STYLE 2

ROTG RANDOME EPICNESS "WHAT IF…" STYLE #2

36: What if Bunny worked at…

Me: Taco Bell! :D

Bunny: Okay mate…now ya just being mean… -.-

Jack: LOL GIRL!

Me & Bunny: Gay much?

Jack: ='.'=

*into reality*

Random Kid: Hey! There's a boomerang in my taco!

Random Adult: May I speak to the manager? This is terrible serv-

Bunny: *comes busting in through the door* You got a problem with my boomerangs mate…?

Random Adult: MMMMMM! BOOMERANGS! High in protein! ;D

Bunny: That's what I thought…

37: What if Tooth worked at…

Me: A candy shop! :D

Tooth: Like that'll ever happen…

*into reality*

Tooth: OMG! CANDY EVERYWHERE! MUST. DESTROY. ALL. CANDY! *gets out nuclear bomb*

Candy Shoppers: O-O

Tooth: *psycho laugh. Hits button on bomb*

…

…

…

The world ended…don't put Tooth in a candy shop…

38: What if North worked at…

Me: America's Next Top Model Show! :D

North: o-o

*into reality*

North: Okay ladies. Vat has got to go…no no…not zis colar…it needz a bit more…pazzaz love…

Me: Do I really need to go any further…?

39: What if Sandy worked at…

Me: Wal-Mart! :D

Sandy: …

*into reality*

*beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep*

Sandy: *makes picture of money*

Random Adult: 200 dollars!?

Sandy: -.-

40: What if Jack worked at…

Me: A strip club! *swoon*

Jack: WHAT!? O3O

*into MY reality* XD

Jack: *starts taking off his jacket and shirt and whatnot*

Fangirls: *SCREAM*

Me: WOOOO! Ha ha! I don't own anything except for my sick mind! *Jack's shirt lands on my head and I get tackled by a bunch of fangirls*

*away from reality*

Me: *busted up and brused* Uhhh…

Jack: That's what you get bitch…

Me: *gets out bazooka*

Jack: WHERE'D YOU GET THAT!? O-o

Me: ISA! *shoots Jack*

Jack: UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Me: Hmph…*walks out*


	9. Chapter 9 THANK YOU STYLE

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS THANK YOU STYLE

Me: Hey guys! This may not be your random chapter you've wanted but I just want to say THANKS SOOO MUCH for all the great reviews and stuff! TT-TT I am willing to call all of my supporters Radioactive Homies! You do not believe how much this motivates me! I was up till 3 AM writing down ideas for you guys! I love you all so much!

Jack: Aww! That's so nice of you Kat! And yeah, thanks guys for being nice to her! You guys are so _COOL_! No pun intended! XD *holds Kat whom is crying really hard. happy tears of course*

Bunny: Aw… look at the Sheila… :D

North: I've never seen such a happy child! Or teen…however old she is.

Me: *sniff* I'm *sniff* a teen North… TT-TT

Sandy: *makes a heart image*

Tooth: NO CANDY!

Me, Jack, Sandy, North, & Bunny: O_O


	10. Chapter 10 A THOUSAND WAYS TO DIE STYLE

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS A THOUSAND WAYS TO DIE STYLE!

Me: Warning! This contains some blood and gore! If you have ever seen the show, you know what I mean. If blood and gore isn't your cup of tea, DO NOT READ! I don't want you giving me a bad review because you don't like gore, but you read it anyway it's your own fault!

Jack: Yeah! Your own fault!

Me: Shut up for once!

…

…

41: Bunny's Fail

Bunny: Ahhh. What a nice day for a glass o rum. *phone rings* Ugh! I need to take this…*sets down rum bottle and leaves*

Egg Statue: *looks over and drinks all the rum and is now really drunk…*

Bunny: Okay now that that's handled- hey…my rum is GONE! *franticly searches*

Egg Statue: *falls over*

Bunny: O_O AHHHHHHH- *is smashed by Egg Statue. blood and guts are visible*

Me: Moral of this story, don't leave your alcohol around Egg Statues! o-o

42: North's Fail

North: I need cookies! Where is cookies!?

Random Elf: *carries a bottle of peanuts and a plate of cookies*

North: Ah! There is cookies! *takes a cookie from plate, ignoring the elf whom is telling him no*

Random Elf: *tries to get the cookie back, for he had spilled nuts on it*

North: *eats cookie* MMM! MMMMM! MMM- Uhhhh….what is in the cookie…?

Random Elf: *points to peanuts bottle*

North: O_O I am allergi- *head explodes* (I don't even know that's how it goes…)

Me: Moral of this story, don't carry around peanuts near someone who is allergic. You could spill it on their food and they will die…

43: Tooth's Fail

Tooth: Now now girls. Stop swooning over Jack Frost.

Baby Tooth: Oh…is it because it YOUR job?

Tooth: O-o Uh…uh…no…

Baby Tooth: We are tired of you giving us orders so while we're busy, you can swoon over Jack! *gets other Baby Tooth's. now there are thousands*

Tooth: o_o Girls…calm down!

Baby Tooth: GET HER!

*all the Baby Tooth's attack Tooth. Pecking at her face drawing blood and eventually poking out her eyes…literally…*

Me: Moral of this story, don't make your assistants work while you swoon over a guy. That will piss them off…

44: Sandy's fail

Sandy: … *minding his own business and walking…er…floating down a alley.

Robber: *pins him to a wall* WHERE'S THE MONEY LITTLE MAN?!

Sandy: O_O …

Robber: HUH!?

Sandy: o-o …

Robber: Not gonna talk huh…? *stabs Sandy in the face*

Me: Moral of this story, WTF I don't even know! -_-

45: Jack's Fail

Jack: *flying through the air giving snow days* WEEEEEE! SNOW DAY! *lands on the ground thenfalls back and makes a snow angel* Ahhh…good times.

Girl: :O Are you JACK FROST!?

Jack: o-o Uh yeah…

Girl: OMFG! *scream* OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

Jack: O-O

Girl: OH JACK! MARRY ME! THEN WE CAN HAVE LOTS OF KIDS! :D

Jack: O3O AW HELL NAW!

Girl: …

Jack: Hello?

Girl: *gets out butchers knife*

Jack: W! T! F!

Girl: *stabs Jack multiple times then cuts up his body until its pieces are so small. Brings them to her room and fills a necklace with Jack Frost's body dust* your all mine…*psycho laugh*

Me: *while holding a shivering Jack* Moral of this story, stay out of fangirls way Jack…

Jack: Fan..girls…fan girls…fan girl….out…to get…me….i'm…screwed….Kat…save me….omfg….*holds on to Kat*

Me: O_O I don't own anything except for my sick min-

Jack: *grabs onto Kat's shirt colar* YOU CAN OWN ME! JUST KEEP ME AWAY FROM THE…..fan…girls…

Me: I..uh…can't Jack. You belong to Dreamworks.

Jack: TT-TT

Me: Shhh shhh…it's okay…it's okay. The fangirls won't get you as long as I'm he-

Isabelle: *breaks down door and is holding a bazooka* And me too! WHERE ARE THEY!?


	11. Chapter 11 PROTECT JACK FROM FANGIRLS!

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS! PROTECT JACK FROM FANGIRLS STYLE!

**You will like this one guradianofartbravery... ;)**

**...**

**...**

46: Jack is going insane…

Me: ISA!

Jack: AHHH! FANGIRL! *hides behind Kat*

Isabelle: No Jack…I'm not a fangirl. Remember me from ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS REQUEST STLYE #2?

Jack: FANGIRLS!

Me: He's been saying that since "A Thousand Ways to Die Style".

Isabelle: Oh…

47: Another fangirl? Nope…

Jack: FANGIRLS!

Isa: UGH! Can't you shut him up?

Me: I would! But I can't…he's too cute when he's craz-

*SMACK*

Me: OUCH! ISA!?

Isabelle: Wha-

*door breaks down, revealing a silhouette of a girl*

Jack: FAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNGIRLLLLLLLLLLL!

Me & Isabelle: *looks at each other* CODE F.A.N.G.I.R.L.!

Me: Wait…was does that stand for?

Isabelle: How the hell should I know? It just fits the scene.

Isabelle: *gets out her trusty bazooka*

Me: *summons the power of epic Karate skills* CHARGE!

?: WAIT!

*Kat and Isa stops*

Me: :O Gab!?

guardianofartbravery: Hey Kat! :D

48: Explaining Names

Gab: Wait…where did you come up with the name Gab for me?

Me: Simple, You name is Guardian of Art Bravery right?

Gab: Yesh… '-'

Me: Okay. You know how the United States of America is U.S.A?

Gab: Yesh… '-'

Me: Well, I took the first letter of Guardian of Art Bravery, with the exception of the "Of" and now its G.A.B! :D *does stupid happy dance*

Gab & Isabelle: .-.

Me: Oh never mind…

Jack: Fangirls!

49: Battle of the Fangirlyness

Me: And that's the plan…

Isabelle: So we kill every girl that tries to take Jack?

Me: Yup!

Isabelle: THAT'S THE MOST STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!

…

…

…

Let's do it…

Gab: Yeah baby!

Me: No Gab…you need to stay with Jack.

Gab: TT-TT Come on! I have a weapon too! I have dual swords and a shotgun strapped on each side of my hips. I can do crazy stuff too!

Isabelle: Awesome…

Me: Okay…okay… Isa you stay with Jack.

Isabelle: Kat…let me give you a brofist…. TO YOUR FACE! *PUNCH*

Me: *nosebleed (and it wasn't because of Jack)* Uh….OUCH! Fine…

Isabelle: Yes….

50: Zee Final Battle!

*hoards of fangirls come*

Fangirl #1: JJJAAACCCKKKKK…

Jack: uhhh…uhhhh…uhhhh…uhhhhh *cowers in a corner*

Gab: OMGF their like effing zombies…

Kat: Screw it! CHARGE!

*They all go. Isa with her bazooka, Kat with her Karate Skills, and Gab with her….uh…AWESOMENESS!*

Me: Wait! We can't just kill all these bitches. It's wrong!

Gab: *drops a girl she was strangling* Why?

Me: Because…we just need to find them another thing to get them attached to…

Isabelle: MAN! I can't believe we are doing all this for Jack!

Jack: Th-Thank you Isa….

Isabelle: Yeah yeah whatev- hey…where's Kat?

Gab: IDK…

*Kat comes bursting in with…Jack Frost?*

?Jack Frost?: PUT ME DOWN!

Kat: GO GET EM GIRLS!

Fangirls: EEEEEEEEEE! JACK FROST! *runs after him*

?Jack Frost?: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

…

…

…

Me: Well….that's the last of the-MHHHPPPP MHPPPP!

Jack: *kisses her* Thanks so much!

Me: No..problamo…. hee hee… 3

Jack: *runs up and kisses Gab on the cheek*

Gab: Aww. So sweet.

Jack *goes over to kiss Isabe-*

Isabelle: AW HELL NAW BROTHA! *punches Jack in the face*

Jack: O_O WTF! I'VE BEEN REJECTED!

Gab: Who was that other dude?

Me: Oh it was my ex.

Jack, Gab, & Isabelle: o-o

Me: I don't own anything! This is my disclaimer! As you know…. Bye! *cuts off camera O_O*


	12. Chapter 12 ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS T OR D!

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS TRUTH OR DARE STYLE!

**Just so you know, I may bump the rating up to M. Ya know just to be safe. But for now its good. PLease let me know if it should go up! By PM or review! Thanks for helping me be better!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

51: Let us Begin…

Me: Hello my Radioactive Homies!

Isabelle: Hey!

Gab: Wasup?

KoalaCupcake: Hallo!

Isabelle & Gab: O_O Koala's and Cupcakes!?

Me: What an awesome pair! What's up KC?

KC: Who's KC? .-.

Me: You KoalaCupcake!

KC: Ohhhh! Clever!

Me: Thanks! I'm good at making up nicknames! Right Gab?

Gab: WHAT KIND OF NICKNAME IS GAB!?

Me: Told ya! *ahem* JACK! NORTH! SANDY! BUNNY! TOOTH!

All Guardians: WHAT!?

Me: We are going to play the amazing game known as…Truth or Dare…*evil mad scientist laugh*

Everyone: O_O

Me: Sorry…

52: Let's do it!

Me: Okay, first we need an alternate Truth or Dare. For Truth, you will have to do Marry, Kill, or Sex. For Dare, you will have to go outside naked and shimmy up every pole you see. Kapeesh?

Everyone: O_O Kapeesh….

Me: Yay! Okay Jack! T or D?

Jack: Why me…okay, T…

Me: *troll face* Okay, if you had a choice, would you take a leak in public, or take a dump in public?

Jack: O-O WTF?! I am NOT answering that!

Me: Okay, Out of me, KC, Isa, and Gab, who would you marry, kill, and do it with.

Jack: I would marry…KC. I would kill Isa no doubt…

Isabelle: HEY!

Jack: I would…uh…do it with…you Kat… '-'

Gab: *shrugs*

Me: *nosebleed* Really….?

Jack: Please don't go fangirl on me…

Me: *wipes nose* No. I refuse…

Jack: Phew…okay. Um, Bunny… *epic troll face* T or D?

Bunny: I'm no chicken! Gimmie a dare mate!

Jack: I dare you too…wear a kangaroo costume and admit you're a kangaroo!

Bunny….. *goes outside and shimmies poles*

Jack: *snaps picture* Oooooo! I finally got this camera!

Bunny: *huff N puff* I hate you Jack…

53: Right Where it Matters…

Bunny: Isa… T or D?

Isabelle: DARE DARE!

Bunny: o-O Okay! Come here! *whispers dare to Isabelle*

Isabelle: *happy face* A lifelong dream comes true! *walks over to Jack and kicks him…down below…*

Jack: OHHHHHHHHHHHH! *gasp* Right…*wheeze* in…t-the…snowballs….*falls to ground* What…the fu- *gasp* was the da-dare…?

Isabelle: To kick you in da ballzzzz…

Jack: Screw ya-you both….*wheeze*

54: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!

Isabelle: KC! T OR D!?

KC: Ohhhh! D!

Isabelle: I dare you to throw all your cupcakes into that giant garbage disposal! *snaps and one appears*

Me: OMG ISA! YOU ARE A BAWS!

KC: TT-TT *slowly dumps her cupcakes in garbage disposal* NO! I WON"T LEAVE YOU! *jumps in just as Isa hits the button*

Everyone: O_O AW SHIT!

*Isa stops the disposal and peers over. We are now covered in throw up.*

Isabelle: OH gosh….she is screwed BAD!

Me: *snaps finger*

*KC appears intact with all her cupcakes*

KC: HOLY UNICORNS! I'M ALIVE!

Me: 0-0 Um… maybe that's enough T or D…

*we all agree*

Gab: Now what…?

…

…

…

…

Me: I'm waking up!

Gab: I feel it in my bones…

Isabelle: Enough to make my systems blow!

KC: Welcome to the New Age, to the New Age.

Jack: Welcome to the New Age, to the New Age.

All: WHOOAAA! Oh… WHOOAAA! We're, Radioactive Homies! Radioactive Homies! WHOOAAA! Oh… WHOOAAA! We're…

Me: Radioactive Homies! Radioactive Homies! *epic pose*

55: Disclaimer

Me: I DON"T OWN NUTIN!

Gab: Me neither.

KC: Same…

Isabelle: But I do own this! *pulls out bazooka*


	13. Chapter 13 RANDOM SPANISH STYLE!

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS RANDOM SPANISH STYLE!

56: Translator Please!

Me: Hola amigos/amigas!

Isabelle: Why are you talking in Spanish?

Me: Porque me apetece Isa!

Isabelle: O_O

Jack: She said "Because I feel like it Isa!"

Isabelle: Jack? I didn't know you speak Spanish.

Jack: Neither did I! :D *feeling like a boss*

Isabelle: o-o Okay Mr. Translator…

57: Cupcake Serving Unicorn in a Penguin Suit

Me: Puede alguien por favor, ve y traeme Bob?

Jack: "Can someone please go get me Bob?" o-O Who TF is Bob?

Bob: *a unicorn in a penguin suit comes in with a tray full of cupcakes* Here I am! These cupcakes are a courtesy of Miss KC.

Me: Gracias Bob! *eats cupcakes*

Jack: "Thank you Bob!"

Gab: WHAT IS UP WIT DA SPANISH!?

Me: Que? Hay algun problema Gab?

Jack: "What? Is there a problem Gab?" This is soooo fun…

Gab: No there is no problem! But KC's penguin thinks that Bob murdered another penguin because of his suit. I tried to talk to her but, all her penguin speaks is Spanish! You gotta help Kat!

Sophie: Help help help!

Jack: Sophie?

All: O_O

Me: Esta bein… Te ayudare a KC y su pinguino!

Jack: "Okay…I will help KC and her penguin!" XD

Gab: Great!

58: Communicating With the Spanish Penguin

*No translations*

Me: Bob no mato a ningun pinguinos. .-. Es solo un traje de plastico. O_O

Penguin: TT-TT Realmente? Bien… Ahora estoy major! :D * waddles away happy*

Me:Como un jefe!

Jack: "Like a boss!" XD

59: Spanish is Contagious…

KC: Yay! My penguin is all better! :D

Gab: Yup! :)

Isabelle: Now we gotta get Kat to stop speaking in Spanish…

Me: Lo haria, pero no puedo porque… No tengo ni idea…

Jack: "I would, but I can't because... I have no clue..." .-.

Isabelle: Are you saying it's contagious?

Me: Si…

Jack: "Yes."

Isabelle: *gets out bottle* Drink this… *hands to Kat*

Me: *drinks* O3O *spits out* UGGGGHHHHH! THAT IS THE WORST FRICKING THING I HAVE EVER TASTED! WHAT THE FUUU IS THAT?!

Isabelle: Um…you don't wanna know…

Gab: ?

KC: CATAPULTING CUPCAKES!

All: o-o

60: Disclaimer

Me: I own nothing! YOU CANNOT SUE ME! I WILL EAT YOU IF YOU TRY!

Isabelle: Can't someone sue you for that too? O-o

Me: …

All: ?

Me: I SUE YOU ISA, FOR TELLING ME THAT I CAN BE SUED FOR SAYING I WILL EAT YOU IF YOU TRIED TO SUE ME!

Isabelle: :O


	14. Chapter 14 SONG STYLE 2

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS SONG STYLE #2

61: Apologize

Me: Ohhhh! Cool! *takes Jack's staff it starts to glow* Huh?

Jack: O_O OH MY GAWD! KAT NO!

Me: *I shoot myself fail…* AHHHH! THE PAIN!

"Jack: OH SHIT! I'M SO SORRY!

Me: No Jack…. It's too late to apologize….It's too late….

Jack: But Kat-

Me: It's too late to apologize…its too late…..

Jack: -_- Shut up, Kat your fine…

62: Bang Bang!

Jack: La la la! Look at me, just minding my own business.

Me: Jack…

Jack: La la la la!

Me: Jack…..

Jack: LA LA LA LA LA L-

*BANG*

Me: Not how I thought I'd go down… *falls to ground*

Jack: OMFG! YOU KILLED HER!

Angel: O_O uh… Oopsy Daisy… Hit me with ya best shot!

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

Jack: OH GOSH! IT'S A girl whose name is Angel and she has a short gun! OH SHI-

*BANG*

Jack: *flees*

63: GIRL IS ON FIRE!

Jack: *BAWLING*

Isabelle, Gab, KC: WHAT HAPPENED?!

Isabelle: And where's Ka-

Jack: *grabs Isabelle by the collar* KAT IS DEAD! ANGEL KILLED HER!

All: O-O

Angel: I'M SORRY!

Me: Yeah! It's all cool!

Jack: Kat! How can you say that? Kat is dead and you say its all coo-

All: KAT!? O3O

Isabelle: OMFG…

Gab: WTF…

KC: Holy cupcakes…

Jack: KAT! YOU ARE A SPIRIT!? AHHHHH! WWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFF!?

Me: Yeah! I'm a fire spirit! :D

All: Oh okay…

Me: Oh yeah… THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!

Isabelle: THIS GIRL IS ON FIRRRREEEEE OH!

Gab: SHE'S WALKING ON FIRE!

Jack: Uh…this girl is on fire?

Me, KC, Isabelle, Gab: -_-

64: Treasure.

Jack: Whatcha doin…?

Isabelle: Polishing my bazooka…

Jack: Oh…Okay…

Isabelle: o-O What's up Jack?

Jack: ….XD… Gimmie your, gimmie your, gimmie your attention baby! I gotta tell you a little something about yourself!

Isabelle: ='-'=

Jack: Ya wonderful, flawless, ooooo you're a sexy lady!

Isabelle: :P

Jack: But ya walk around here like ya wanna be someone else!

Isabelle: Ha ha…

Jack: OH WHOAAAAA! I know that you don't know it but your fine so fine! *fine so fine…* Oh WHOAAAAA! And girl I'm gonna show ya when your mine oh mine! *mine oh mine* treasure…that is what you are! Honey, you're my golden star… you can make my wish come true! If ya let me treasure you… if ya let me treasure you! Oh OHHHHHHHHH-

Isabelle: *silences Jack* You're cool… ;)

Jack: … :D

65: What a Thrill

Gab: OMG JACK! What! Are you doing!?

Jack: ohnothingimjustfightingoffthesugarghostthatiateand nowhehasfilledmewithrandomepicness!

Gab: Okay stop…its creepy… o-o

Jack: *turns ever so slowly* Oh yeah…does it give you a thrill…?

Gab: WTF Jack…

KC: O3O What is he up to now?

Angel: .-.

Me: Um…

Bunny: Hai…

Angel: Bunny…?

…

…

…

…

Jack: Cause this is Thriller! Thriller Night! Your fighting for your life inside a Killer Thriller Tonight! Night creatures crawling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade…*dun dun dun* there's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time… this is the end of your liiiiifeeee! OW!

All: O_O

Me: Uh…I own no songs here or anything else….peace out…


	15. Chapter 15 Thinking Style

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS THINKING STYLE!

Me: Ugh! I can't think of any new RANDOM EPICNESS MOMENTS! *bangs head onto computer*

Jack: Hey Kat. I think I have an idea. I met this girl…uh oh! Her name was MegeraFrost. She's a cutie…but that's beside the point. She said we should do a Disney Song Style.

Me: O-O That is…THE MOST AMAZING IDEA EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

Jack: Um… yeah I think she means yes! ^_^

Me: OMFG! You better believe it Frostie!

Jack: -_-

Me: Yup! That's gonna be next! Thanks MegeraFrost! You are awesome! Where'd you come up with that? What songs should I use? Can I call you Meg? Should I br-

Jack: Shhhh…

Me: Sorry… =^-^=


	16. Chapter 16 DISNEY SONG STYLE!

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS DISNEY SONG STYLE

66: Wind Colors! (Pocahontas)

Jack: HEY! YOU BURNED DOWN MY ICE SCULPCHER!

Me: Ugh! I hate it! Being a fire spirit sucks! I burn everything I touch and it's all like….UGH!

Jack: You're a jerk…

Isabelle, KC, Angel, Gab: Jack! Shut up!

Angel: Your only making her feel worse!

Me: …

All: :(

Me: You think I'm just an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places; I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see, if the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know...

Jack: Kat… I didn't mea-

Pitch: Nightmares attac-

Me: Pitch…You think you own whatever land you land on  
The earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name.

Pitch & Jack: But-

Isabelle: You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Me: Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?

*wolf howls*

Me: Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

KC, Angel, Gab: Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Me: Don't judge! :P

67: No Worries! (The Lion King)

Me: Hey guys! I brought a pal! Meet Jessica!

Jessica: Hey guys! :D

All: HEY!

Jack: *wink*

KC: NOOOOO! MY CUPCAKES ARE BURNED!

Me: Oh no…it's okay KC-

KC: NO ITS NOT! I'm so worried I'll never make a good batch ever again.

Me: It's okay. Think about this… *speaks* Hakuna Matata…

Jack: *speaks* What a wonderful phrase!

Me: Hukuna Matata…

Me & Jack: Ain't no passin craze!

Jessica & Angel: It means no worries, for the rest of your days.

Isabelle: It's our problem free!

Gab: Philosophy!

All: Hakuna Matata…

KC: Okay guys! No worries!

*Insert random cupcake celebration*

68: Hawaiian roller coaster (Lilo and Stitch)

Angel: IT'S SO HOT AND SPICY OUT HERE!

Jessica: Its soo hot….Jack…make it snow….

Jack: I'm trying… TT-TT

Gab: WTF is up with this heat!?

Isabelle: It's trying to kill us…

KC: My poor penguins…

Me: Uhhh…Hey! I have an idea! *snaps fingers*

*we appear on a private beach THERE IS NO PEOPLE! XD*

Gab: O_O WHOA!

Isabelle: Now THAT was a random scene change…

Jack: IT'S STILL HOT- Hey…I've got swim trunks on!

Isabelle: Hey, me too. I mean, it's a female bathing suit…

Angel: Ohhh pretty…

Gab: Mine's nice.

KC: Mine has penguins riding unicorns while eating cupcakes! ^_^

Jessica: Mine is awesome too!

Me: Hmm… it's awkward that Jack is the only guy… *snaps*

*Bunny, North, Sandy, Pitch, and Tooth all appear in bathing suits*

Bunny: Oi! Beach party!

Tooth: :D

North: This is amazing!

Sandy: *makes image of a volleyball*

Pitch: Why do I have My Little Pony pants…? TT-TT

Me: OKAY VOLLEYBALL!

*Five hours later of epic volleyball*

Me: Whoa check out those waves!

Jack: You know what this means right?

All: YEAH!

Me: Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e…

Jack: Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e…

*we all go in the water with surfboards*

Gab: There's no place I'd rather be…

Isabelle: Than on my surfboard out at sea…

KC: Lingering in the ocean blue…

Angel: And if I had one wish come true…

Jessica: I'd surf till the sun sets beyond the horizon…

Tooth: A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu

Me: Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride!

69: Whistle! (Pinocchio)

Me: Jack! Stop with the pranks!

Jack: NO!

Angel: He replaced the milk with glue! O-o

Gab: *spits out* WHAT!? O3O

Me: *flies up and grabs Jack*

Jack: Put me down…er…up!

Me: Jack… when you get in trouble and you don't know right from wrong, give a little whistle!

Isabelle: *whistles*

Me: Give a little whistle!

Gab: *whistles*

Jessica: When you meet temptation and the urge is very strong…give a little whistle!

KC: *whistles*

Jessica: Give a little whistle!

Angel: *whistles*

Bunny: Not just a little squeak…

Tooth: PUCKER UP AND BLOW!

North: And if your whistle is weak…

All: YELL!

Isabelle & Gab: Take the straight and narrow path and if you start to slide…give a little whistle!

KC: *whistles*

Isabelle & Gab: Give a little whistle!

Jack: *whistles* :D

70: Disclaimer

Me: I don't own Disney or Dreamworks or KoalaCupcake or FrozenGamer27 or guardianofartbravery or anyone else! O3O

…

…

..

.

..

.

…

.

…

..

..

.

..

.

…

..

…

*CUPCAKE PARTY!*


	17. Chapter 17 DISNEY SONG STYLE 2

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS DISNEY SONG STYLE #2

71: What's This? (Nightmare Before Christmas)

Pitch: GRRRR! I don't understand any of this! Why is everyone so happy?

Jack: Maybe it's because their having fun… DUH!

Pitch: No no no… AND THE LIGHTS! What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
What's this?  
There's white things in the air

Jack: It's called snow…

Pitch: What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up! Jack, this isn't fair!  
What's this?

Jack: I'm not trying to make it unfair! You're just acting cra-

Pitch: What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
There's people singing songs  
What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's this?

Jack: Um Pitch…

Pitch: There's children throwing snowballs

Jack: Good! :D

Pitch: Instead of throwing heads!

Jack: What?! O_O

Pitch: They're busy building toys

North: :D

Pitch: And absolutely no one's dead

North: D:

Pitch: There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes

Jack: Courtesy of me…

Pitch: And in my bones I feel the warmth  
That's coming from inside… make it stop!

72: Dreams (Cinderella)

Tooth: *through microphone* Here is a little song dedicated to Sabdy! :)

Sandy: :D

Tooth: A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true!

All: AWW!

73: Make a Man (Mulan)

Bunny: Time for prepping mates! Pitch is back in full swing and it's up to us to stop him!

Me: Oh snap!

Isabelle: Grr…

KC: Rotten cupcakes….

Gab: We can take em!

Angel & Jessica: YEAH!

Tooth: *nods*

North: RIGHT BUNNY!

Sandy: *makes image of a brofist*

Jack: Yeah, *yawn*…

Bunn: *grabs Jack by his hoodie* Your helping to mate…I'm gonna train you…whether you like it or not.

Jack: O_O *gulp*

Bunny: Let's get down to business! To defeat…Pitch Black!

Jack: -_-

Bunny: Seems the only daughter we have here…is Jack.

Jack: Hey!

Bunny: You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through. *stares at Jack* Mister, I'll make a man out of you…

Jack: *looks away ashamed*

Bunny: *flips around his boomerangs* Tranquil as a forest…

Isabelle: *bows*

Bunny: *looks at Kat* But on fire, within!

Me: *Epic Karate Skills* HI YA!

Bunny: *To KC, Jessica & Angel* Once you find your center, you'll be sure, to win!

KC, Jessica, & Angel: *nods like a boss*

Bunny: *to Jack* You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot. And you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you…

Isabelle: I'm never gonna catch my breath…

Jessica: Say good-bye to those who knew me…

KC: Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym…

…

Jessica: This guy's got em scared to death!

Me: Hope he doesn't see right through me!

North: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim! TT-TT

*Be a Man*

Bunny: We must be swift as a coursing river!

Isabelle & KC: *take fighting stance* YA!

*Be a Man*

Bunny: With all the force of a great typhoon!

Jessica & Angel: *takes fighting stance* CHA!

*Be a Man*

Bunny: With all the strength of a raging fire-

Me: *takes fighting stance* HAA!

Bunny: Mysterious as the dark side of, the moon!

Jack: *looking epicly cool in the shadows* Hmmph!

All: *jumps in air and kicks* HU!

74: Begin My LIFE! (Tangled)

North: This place is a mess!

Me: I know we have to clean it up! Let's do it!

Everyone: BOO!

Me: Don't worry! I'll make it fun!

…

…

…

Me: Seven AM the usual morning line-up! Start on the chores and sweep till the floors all clean!

Isabelle: Polish-

KC: And wax-

Gab: Do the laundry-

Angel: And mop-

Jessica: And shine up…

Me: Sweep again and by then it's like seven fifteen-hey… we're done!

Jack: Hey…with our singing it was funner! :D

Gab: Ditto!

Jessica: Now what…?

…

…

…

…

…

Isabelle: And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three!

Gab: I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery!

Me: I'll play guitar!

Jessica: And knit!

Angel: And cook!

KC: And basically, just wonder when will my life, begin?

75: Disclaimer

Me: I own nothing! I'm not trying to steal anything! But did you know how much FUN I had writing this! OMG! LOL Peace my Radioactive Homies! ;)


	18. Chapter 18 HUNGER GAMES STYLE!

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS HUNGER GAMES STYLE!

76: WHAT!?

Effie Trinket: Hello guys! You have been chosen for the Hunger Games! May the odds be in your favor! *snaps*

All of Us: WHAT?! O3O

*when she snaps we all appear in the arena*

3

2

1

*BONG*

Me: *while running* WAIT WTF!?

Isabelle: This is crazy!

Gab: IKR?

KC: CUPCAKES! ATTACK!

Me: O-O AHHHH!

Jack: NOOO! CUPCAKES!

Bunny: AHHH- *gets smothered by cupcakes*

*cannon goes boom*

North: NO BUNNY!

Tooth: KC! You killed Bunny!

Angel: OMG!

Jessica: RUN AWAY!

Me: Wait! These bags are filled with pillows!

Isabelle: YES! *beats Tooth to death*

*cannon goes boom*

All: ISA!

KC: Well this bag isn't filled with pillows! :D *takes out..something…* Hmmm… it's called DIN-OH-MINT-AY!

Me: IT'S PRONUCED DIE-NO-MITE! RUN FOR IT!

*cupcake explosion! Two cannon booms are heard*

Me: WHOA! The dynamite was filled with cupcakes! Wait…which two people died?

Isabelle: *with pillow in hand* I'M ALIVE!

Death List:

Kat

Tooth –dead-

Bunny –dead-

Jack

North

KC –dead-

Isabelle

Angel –dead-

Sandy

Gab

Jessica

77: Death death and more… cupcakes…?

Me: UGH! We've been running forever!

Sandy: *makes arrow image pointing to cupcakes*

Jessica & North: Food! *eats cupcakes*

Sandy: *makes FOOD! Image and eats cupcakes*

Jack: GUYS NO! THOSE CUPCAKES HAVE-

*cannon goes boom three times*

Jack: Nightlock berries… -_-

Death List:

Kat

Tooth –dead-

Bunny –dead-

Jack

North –dead-

KC –dead-

Isabelle

Angel –dead-

Sandy –dead-

Gab

Jessica –dead-

78: You know what?

Me: FAIL!

Jack: IKR?

Isabelle: What a shame…

Gab: *clicks tongue*

Me: You know what's funny?

All: ?

Me: Everyone has died of natural causes...well except for Bunny and Tooth…

Isabelle: Yeah…

Gab: This sucks! WTH-

All: O-O

*cannon goes boom*

Jack: There goes Gab…

Isabelle: How did she die!?

Me: Aneurism… let's keep moving!

Jack & Isabelle: O_O

Death List:

Kat

Tooth –dead-

Bunny –dead-

Jack

North –dead-

KC –dead-

Isabelle

Angel –dead-

Sandy –dead-

Gab –dead-

Jessica –dead-

79: Winner!

Isabelle: UGH! I'm tired!

Jack: Me too…will you carry me?

Isabelle: Your kidding rig- wait…can't you fly!?

Jack: Yesh…

Isabelle: *facepalm* You could've gotten us outta here!

Jack: Sorry! TT-TT

*cannon goes boom*

Isabelle & Jack: KAT!

Jack: *lifts her up* WTF! She was stabbed? Wouldn't we have heard her?

Isabelle: Dude! She was stabbed in the brain! Instant death…no time to scream… D:

Jack: Well let's keep moving…

…

…

…

Isabelle: Where TF are we?

Jack: IDK!

Isabelle: Dude! Just fly us outta he-UG! *falls backwards*

Jack: ISA!

Isabelle: Omg…how the hell did I get stabbed with an arrow…?

Jack: *while holding Isabelle* I don't know! Stay with me Isa! Stay with me!

Isabelle: Aw man…I'm gonna die…

Jack: NO! YOUR NOT!

…

…

…

…

Jack: Isa….?

*cannon goes boom*

…

…

…

…

Jack: No!

…

…

…

…

TT-TT

…

…

…

…

*Congratulations! You have won!*

Jack: BULL SHIT! I DON'T WANNA WIN! I just wa-want my… my fr-friends b-b-back… TT-TT

*ZAP*

Jack: AHHHH!

Me: WHOA! I LIVE! O-O

Gab: SAME HERE!

KC: Whoa….

Jessica: Wha…..?

North: Oh my…

Bunny: I hate cupcakes….

Tooth: How did a pillow kill me…?

Jack: WHERE'S ISA!?

Me: She's right-

Jack: WHERE IS SHE!?

KC: Jack sh-

Jack: SHE'S GONE!?

Isabelle: Oh God…Jack…your crushing me…

Jack: I can still hear her voice… TT-TT

Isabelle: That's because I'm right here…*gasp* I can't br-breathe…!

Tooth: Jack, you're crushing-

Jack: Oh man…she's gone!

Isabelle: JACK! OMG YOU'RE HUGGING ME TOO TIGHT! *series of gasps and wheezes*

Jack: *looks down* ISA! YOU'RE ALIVE! :O

Isabelle: Well du-

Jack: *spins her around* YAY! XD

Isabelle: o-o

Jack: Oh…sorry… *puts Isa down* ='-'=

80: Disclaimer and some notes

Me: Hi! I don't own anything! Yay! Holy crap! I didn't even realize what I was writing until I read it! There was a lot of Isabelle x Jack! XD That's so gonna be my next actual story…XD JK! Peace! ;)


	19. Chapter 19 YIKES STYLE!

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS YIKES STYLE!

Me: Hello my fellow Radioactive Homies! *talks into ear phone* Huh? What's that…? Oh okay… Jack says hi too. Speaking of Guardians, I have been getting A LOT of reviews, for me to put people in my story. I LOVE the attention! Don't get me wrong, it's actually kinda overwhelming… ='-'= I understand also that a lot of you like Jack and would like to be in a pairing with him. Unfortunately… pairing is first come first serve. Well, unless it's Jack cause he's like a playa…

Jack: *comes bursting in* HEY! It's not my fault I'm so good looking. ;)

Me: O_O Anyway…I've already given up hope of being with Jack for the sake of you guys! :P

Jack: Are you talking about….my love life!? o-o

Me: So please! I have a lot of people already! I am trying to fit as many people as I can…I WANNA KNOW THE PERSON WHO CAME UP WITH "The sky's the limit!" BULL ROAR! O-O

Jack: You're talking about MY LOVE LIFE!?

Me: Please understand people! I love you guys and I'm trying not to upset you, but even I have to get a break sometimes!

Jack: Okay… who are you setting me up with?

Me: Thanks for understanding! )I'm trying to get the best Jack X Whoever, Pitch X Whoever, etc.) Hang in there my Radioactive Homies! Peace…

Jack: Why are you pairing me up with girls!?

Me: You wanna be paired up with a guy…? -.o

Jack: o-o No….

Me: Good. Now shut up… -_-


	20. Chapter 20 NO UPDATE STYLE!

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS NO UPDATE STYLE

Me: Holy fudge! I am so sorry haven't updated! I have been so busy! I going to a chefs academy and after that, I'm going to Bush Gardens (I soooo spelled it wrong...)

Jack:OOOOOO! Take me with you! :D

Me: Anyway, you probably won't be getting an update anytime soon. I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! TT-TT

Bunny: I'll guard ya mate...

Me: As soon as I get back I'll update...okay I gotta go! I'm on the chefs academy computer! Bye! *quickly goes back on *


	21. Chapter 21 GET JACK TO WEAR SHOES STYLE!

81: Complaints!

Bunny: Jack...I think it's time we got you some shoes...

Jack: Don't need em...

Tooth: Jack, your feet are like teeth-

Jack: Not really...

Tooth -_- If they are not protected, you could get them hurt!

Jack: I'M JACK F***ING FROST! I'M AWESOME MAN! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SEE THAT!? O-O

Sandy: *makes image of flip-flops*

North: Why not just wear flip-flops? You can take em off where ever, whenever!

Jack: Okay!

All: :D

Jack: I'll just lose them...

All: D:

82: OMG THE FEELS!

KC: Oh Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I have some shoes for yooooooooou!

Jack: *turns from computer* Whaaaaaat...?

KC: *takes out some blue shoes* Here ya go! :D

Jack: Hmm...they look nice. Ugh...what's that smell? O3O

KC: Try them on already! :D

Jack Okay geez... *puts on shoes and stands from chair*

*SQUISH SQUISH*

Jack: Oh my gosh...WTF is in these shoes! Their all squishy inside... TT-TT

KC: Oh...so THAT'S where my unicorns poop went...

Jack: O...M...F...G...

KC: Huh?

Jack: OH GOD THE HATRED FEELS! AHHHH- HEY! KC! Get off them compu-

KC: Why are you looking up the latest _Strippers United_ magazine...? o-o

Jack: O_O KC! HOW COULD YOU LOOK UP THAT BAD STUFF! NAUGHTY GIRL!

83: One Little Secret...And A Trash Can

Me: Okay Jack...I know what you up too...you might as well confess now... -.-

Jack: OKAY OKAY OKAY! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE _STRIPPERS UNITED_ MAGAZINE STUFF! TT-TT

Me: Jack that's not what I'm talking abo- THAT'S YOUR STUFF!? O_O

Jack: Hey Kat...you look absolutely stunning today...

Me: *collapse*

Isabelle: Jack! *looks down at Kat then at Jack*

Jack: o-o It's not what it look li-

Isabelle: How many times have I told you to put the trash in the TRASH CAN!? *picks up Kat and dumps her in the trash*

.

.

.

.

**IS ANYONE ELSE DYING OF LAUGHTER AFTER READING THIS?!**

.

.

.

.

84: ALMOST GOT IT!

Tooth: TIE HIM DOWN!

Bunny: NO! STRAP HIM DOWN!

North: Why don't we just ask nicely?

Jack: *is currently in a chair, tied up with a knife to his neck* Isa...is the knife really necessary? -.-

Isabelle: It's so cool! It adds to the "Jack Is Tied Up To A Chair" atmosphere! XD

Tooth: You must put these in your feet...

Jack: Over my dead body...

North: Aw Jack! Come on!

Jack: NO!

85: Hope At Last...

Jack: *is pouting like a angry three year old in a tree*

Isabelle: Hey! Jack!

Jack: What...?

Isabelle: I got you something!

Jack: *jumps from tree* Really! XD

Isabelle: *opens box to reveal blue _Converse _with snowflakes* Yup...

Jack: Wow! Their awesome! :D

Isabelle: :P

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack: I don't like them... *flies of, leaving a very irritated Isabelle behind*


	22. Chapter 22 VOTING STYLE!

Me: Hello my Radioactive Homies! As you can see, I am holding a Presidential voting...er...thingy, and I want YOU! YES YOU! To vote for who you think should be President! So I am going to give you a few warnings...

**WARNING:**

**THIS WILL NOT COME TRUE, AS MOST PEOPLE MAY NOT BELIEVE IN THESE CURRENT RUNNERS.**

**IN THE CASE PITCH BLACK IS ELECTED, WE WILL ALL RUN AWAY AND HOPE ALL IS WELL.**

**DON'T LET THE LAST WARNING STOP YOU FROM VOTING FOR PITCH BLACK.**

**IN THE CASE JACK FROST IS ELECTED, PLEASE KEEP TISSUES NEAR SO IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A MURDER SCENE.**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR WHATEVER THE HELL I WRITE ABOUT!**

Me: Okay...now that that shit is over and done with...vote vote vote vote vote vote vote vote vote vote vote! GO ON MY PROFILE AND DO THE POLL! Once I have at least 25 votes, I will announce the winner! Or...whatever! Bye my lovely Radioactive Homies! Love you all! Not like that... ;)


	23. Chapter 23 PRESEDENTAL STYLE!

86: Welcome!

Me: Hello folks! Let me welcome you to ROTG Talk Show!

*applesauce...I mean applause*

Me: Today, I'm here with the one and only...Jack Frost!

Jack: *comes walking in like a boss* Good (insert time of day) Kat! :D

Me: Hello Mister Frost! How are you feeling today?

Jack: Sexy...

*insert fangirl squeals*

Me: Oh..kay. Well, we all know that your running for President. What inspired you?

Jack: Oh not much. Just the fact that I'm...well...AMAZING! Trust me...if I'm voted President, this world will be unstoppable! I mean...can you just imagine this...end all wars...no nightmares...a winter wonderland every winter! You know you want it! ;D

Me: Well okay. Thanks Jack, for coming over here today! See ya!

Jack: *walks out like a boos*

87: Meet...Sandy!

Me: Welcome our next runner...Sandman!

*applause*

Sandy: *comes floating out waving, and is wearing a golden tux*

Me: Hello Sandy! How are you today?

Sandy: *gives thumbs up*

Me: Aw! Your silence speaks a thousand words! XD What inspired you to run for President?

Sandy: *makes image of him beating up nightmares. it quickly turns into fireworks*

Me: I _see_! Well, I'm sure you'll make a good President if you make it! Bye bye!

Sandy: *floats out all cute and stuff*

88: Stop... Bunny Time!

Me: Please welcome... Aster E. Bunnymund!

Bunny: *comes walking out with a egg following him*

Me: Hello Ast-

Bunny: Please...call me Bunny...

Me: O3O Oh...okay..hee hee..

*backstage*

Jack: *whispers* Whatever...

KC: Jack... don't be getting jealous now...

Angel: Yeah. It's for your own good.

Jack: I'm not jealous!

Isabelle: Mmmm hmmm...

Gab: HA HA! JACK IS JEALOUS! JACK IS JEALOUS! JACK IS JEA-

Jack: I AM NOT! O3O

*back on stage*

Bunny: Well, what inspired me to become President is the fact that we could epicly stop crime my way. Think about it this way. No pesky teens running around late at night causing trouble everywhere...

*adults go YAY!*

Bunny: It would also keep them safe...from other dangers out there! teens these days think their invincible...

Adult #1: YEAH GO ASTER!

Adult #2: BUNNYMUND FOR PRESIDENT!

Me: Well...you got a few fans there Mister!

Bunny: Aw. Thanks Sheila...

Me: Well thanks Aste- Bunny... see ya later!

Bunny: *walks out*

*backstage*

Bunny: Beat that iceblock...

Jack: *huff n puff* I hate you...

89: Pitch...BLACK!

Me: And last but not least...*gulp* Pi-Pitch Black...

Pitch: *comes in on a cloud of nightmare sand*

Me: H-Hello Pitch...*keeps on a forced smile*

Pitch: Hello Kat...I love the perfume your wearing...is it...fear?

Me: No..its uh cherry blossom...

Pitch: Alright lets cut to the chase.. if I was President, the world would be dark! Everyone would need lights..but there won't be any because they are going to be gone! AND EVERYONE WOULD BE TRAPPED IN A NIGHTMARE FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Me: O-O...Me: Okay...Thanks Pitch...you can go now!

Pitch: *goes up to cloud and leaves*

*insert Pitch fangirl screams*

90: Disclaimer

Me: I..uh...don't own anything and it will stay like that unless Dreamworks wants to give me that job of owning things...BYE BYE! Don't forget to vote! Maybe now you'll see that Pitch may not be the best to vote...but keep voting for him if you want! Bye...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me: I need a beer... *goes in fridge and gets a root beer*


	24. Chapter 24 ER STUFF STYLE!

ROTG RANDOM EPICNESS ER…STUFF STYLE!

91: Our new President!

Me: Hello guys! Sorry I've been so late updating this! But we have our winner! Or whatever you call the new President… *drum roll*

Jack, Bunny, Sandy, Pitch: O3O

Me: The winner is….why am I not surprised? JACK FROST!

Jack: *comes out looking like a boss* Yeah!

Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU JACK!

We love you!

We love you.

We love you…

We love you….

92: Dreams

Jack: AHHHH! *hyperventilates*

Tooth: Jack! What's wrong?

Jack: I had a dream, that me Bunny, Sandy, Pitch, and I were running for President and I won! O-O

Tooth: -.- You need to lay off the rum filled snow cones…

Jack: I know I kn- HEY! HOW'D YOU FIND OUT?! o_o

93: OH GOSH! HE SINGS TOO!

Me: Jack…is the microphone really necessary?

Jack: YES IT IS!

Me: Well, now I can't hear you sing because MY EAR HURTS! DX

Jack: Just shut up and listen to my awesome voice!

Me: And ear rape commences…

Jack: I'm Mister White Christmas

I'm Mister Snow…

I'm Mister Icicle

I'm Mister Ten Below!

Friends call me snow miser…whatever I touch!

Turns to ice in my clutch…

I'm too much! *wink*

Me: O3O HE SINGS TOO! WHERE DO I SIGN UP?!

94: Zoo Wee Mama!

Jack: Oops! I stepped in a puddle.

KC: Jack…

Jack: At least it's not a acid puddle…

KC: o-o

Jack: O_O OH NO! IT IS A ACID PUDDLE!

KC: ZOO WE MAMA!

95: Disclaimer

Me: I don't own ROTG or DOAWK (Diary of a Wimpy Kid).

Jack: DOAWK… try saying that. It sounds funny. Doo-aw-k ha ha!

Me: TT_TT Bye bye…


	25. Chapter 25 BIG FOUR STYLE!

**HAI! I'm finally updating this!**

**This chapter is gonna be awesome! ITS THE BIG FOUR!**

**Jack Frost**

**Rapunzel!**

**Merida!**

**HICCUP! *swoon***

**Jack: Hey! I'm the one your supposed to swoon over! -_-**

**Me: Change my mind...**

**Jack: TT-TT**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! No dreamworks, or Brave, or Tangled, or How to Train Your Dragon, or Rise of the Guardians... WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?**

* * *

96: Welcome welcome welcome!

Me: *waits impatiently*

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Me: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! *opens zee door*

Jack, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel: HAI! :D

Me: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!

97: BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA!

Me: It's super cool to see you guys! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS OPPORTUNITY!?

Merida: Well, it seems you have been waiting for... awhile! ^-^

Rapunzel: I know! It seems so cool!

Jack: Hiccup.. dude... their going on a girly rampage...

Hiccup: o-o I know... lets get outta here...

Jack, Hiccup: *quietly tiptoes out*

*BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA!*

Me: And then I was all like... "I'M GONNA GET MY MAMA ON YOU!"

Merida: Same thing! Except I was all like... "YOUR GOING DOWN MR BEARY FACE MONSTER JERK FACE MEANIE PANTS THAT ATE ALL MY TACOS AND THEN ALMOST KILLED ME IN THE PROCESS AND THEN IF YOU DID MANAGE TO KILL ME YOU WOULD'VE BROUGHT ME BACK AS A ZOMBIE AND KILLED ME AGAIN DUDE! *huff n puff*

Me and Rapunzel: O_O IKR!?

98: EPIC FAIL

Me, Rapunzel, Merida: BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLABL BLA BLLA LB ABLABNLBAKALBHGFSYDRGORGFAFGDHFHJSFJHF BLA BLA LBA LBA BLAH GFJSYTERUOTBYERTOUI I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE NGGJKLGUFGUERTERWAPGFEH[QWGORWETNR0EGURWEUOPGYGR86 753T689-V453BN0T4!

;)

99: Oopsy Daisy...

Rapunzel: Then I was like-

CRASH!

Me: Really?

Rapunzel: -.- No! I was like-

AHHHHH! CRAP! SHIT! DAMMIT! TOOTHLESS!

Merida: Geez. I can't believe you said that.

Jack: *comes flying out of a random room that I didn't even know existed* Toothless is on a RAMAGE!

Hiccup: You mean rampage?

Jack: What-EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR! -rolls eyes-

Me: o-o Okay, that was gay...

Merida: Hey! You rhymed!

Me: I DID!

Merida: How do we stop Tooth-

*there is a collapse*

Hiccup: Toothless was shot with a tranquilizer!

Merida: Who-

*Isabelle comes outta nowhere*

Isabelle: ME! *gets a grappling hook and flies out Batman Style*

All: O_O

100: Bye bye!

Merida: It was fun! PEACE! *gets on horse and leaves*

Rapunzel: Bye Kat! Thanks for having us! *gets on Toothless*

Hiccup: Peace out! *flies away with Rapunzel*

Me: Flynn won't like that...

Jack: I thought his name was-

Me: I hate his other name...

...

...

...

...

Jack: *sigh*

Me: Where did Isa come from?!

Jack o-o I don't know...

Me: *shrugs*

Jack: *laughs* I love you... ^_^

Me: I love you too...

Jack: No you don't bitch, you love CUPCAKES AND PONIES!


	26. Chapter 26 RANDOM STYLE!

101: What up what up!?

Me: Hel-

Hearts: HAI! ^_^

Me: O-O Oh uh hi... anyway. Hel-

Angel: HEEEEEY! X3

Me: -.- He-

Isabelle: HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Me: WOULD YOU GUYS LET ME SAY HELLO!?

KC: Nope...

102: Poor KC...

Jack: Hey! KC! I brought you a cupcake! XD

KC: Oh my god I LOVE cupcakes!

Jack: I also got you a pony! :D

KC: Oh my god I LOVE ponies!

Jack: I love you...

KC: I love you too..

Jack: NO YOU DON'T BITCH YOU LOVE CUPCAKES AND PONIES!

**(I'm sorry...I just had to put that in again... XD)**

103: Cat fight! Nope... wait... BUNNY fight!

Hearts: Hai Bunny!

Bunny: Hey there little mate...

Hearts: Ooooo...

Bunny: *wink*

Hearts: *nosebleed and collapse.*

Angel: HEY! -.-

Hearts: *stands back up* BACK OFF GIRL! HE'S MINEZ!

Angel: NAH UH!

*Yeah... Angel and Hearts are gonna be fighting really really bad...*

Me: RUN! O_O

104: Um... IDK random?

Tooth: I just got something in the mail addressed to Jack. Where is he?

Me: IDK... myabe he's-

Jack: DID IT COME!? DID IT COME!?

Isabelle: Heh heh... did what cum...? XP

Jack: -.O DID IT!?

Me: Ow... JACK! Get off me!

Jack: Oops... sorry. Not really but- NO DON'T OPEN THE PACKAG-

Tooth: O_O _Strippers United_?!

Jack: o-o Um...

Me and Isabelle: O_O

Jack: Sandy! Why would order this stuff!? *whistles*

Sandy: O_O *shrugs*

*in the background, Angel and Hearts are having a sword fight*

105: Disclaimer

Me: I don't own- *ducks from an incoming sword* WTF?!

Angel: Sorry!

Me: o-o I don't- *ducks from an incoming bullet* WHAAA! How did I do that...? o-o

Hearts: My bad!

Me: I- *gets knocked over by Jack*

Jack: I'M BEING THROWN! O-O

Me: GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA MEH FACE!

Jack: GET YOUR FACE OUTTA MEH BUTT!


End file.
